


Songs in my Head

by Lil_DuOver02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gore, Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_DuOver02/pseuds/Lil_DuOver02
Summary: A series of works based off songs that are stuck in my head. Angst, fluff, citrus, and more.





	1. Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I own nothing but my imagination, and sometimes I question even that. The various chapters may or may not be related. Also I owe a huge thank you to my Betas Mama Heero and Papa Duo. Please let me know what you think of the works. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.
> 
> ~Lil_DuOver

So this is the first installment of a set of song inspired works that keep floating though my brain. I couldn't get the song "Take me to Church" by Hoizer out of my head and it inspired this. I do hope that you like it. Also the series will take place in various different places and will not necessarily be connected. 

A/N: I own nothing but my imagination, and sometimes I question even that. 

 

Warnings etc.: lemon, swearing, etc. A sick twisted type of worship. One sided love. 

 

Chapter 1 

Worship 

 

I worship every inch of him, feeling complete only when he is in my arms. It is a sick type of worship, one that was built around carnal desires. A need for comfort, the thrill of having something so wild, so untamable in my arms. There is nothing I wouldn't give to have this dark god in my arms; and with his wicked smirk and fire in his amethyst eyes he knows it. 

He gives me no pretense, makes no absolutes or promises. Honesty is his foremost weapon, yet the little minx could make you think the sky was yellow with polka-dots and still not utter a lie. He has never said he loved me, nor will he ever. A god does not need to love those who worship him; yet it is always me he returns to, his most devout follower. 

I trace each scar along his body, my calloused hands guided over pale skin. I read my scriptures from the marks in his flesh. 

"Fuck..." the whispered curse is laced with pleasure. It's almost enough, yet not. Growling, he rolls us. I lay on my back for him, watching as his wicked amethyst eyes slide closed in pleasure as he seats himself more firmly. 

I groan as I slide deeper into him. Fuck he feels so good around me. I grip his hips tightly. I'm sure that he will be bruised yet it is all I can do to keep hold of my sanity. He begins to slowly rise, head still tossed back, eyes half lidded. I groan at the sensation. Just when I think he will leave me he slams himself back down, a cry of sheer pleasure erupting from his lips. He tightens around me, nearly strangling me with his heat. 

The ride is rough, the sound of our bodies slapping together along with his moans is music to my ears. My world narrows down to him, and only him. I reach forward, my calloused hand gripping his shaft. He stutters in his movements. My other hand helps guide him, keeping him in time with each pump to his cock. He swears over and over, profanities falling from swollen lips. He stutters again... 

One heart beat... two... 

My dark god becomes impossibly tight. His eyes darken, lids sliding shut as he arches his back. I feel his cock swell in my hand. Time seems to freeze for a moment. His shout of pleasure rings out in the otherwise silent room. His essence coats my hand and chest. That is the final trigger for me. I cry out, my eyes slamming closed despite my unwillingness for them to do so. 

My cock twitches deep inside him, I feel him shudder as my seed fills him. After a few moments he collapsed forward, chest against my chest. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close as out hearts thunder together. He slowly lifts his head, just enough to meet my gaze. He gives me a smirk, one filled with wicked promise. 

"That was great babe." I just smile at his praise. He kisses me lightly before rolling off of me. My lips tingle from the chaste kiss, and I crave more like a starving man craves bread. Yet I don't dare try to take more. He curls up against my side, eyes drifting closed as he pressed closer to share warmth. I let myself follow his lead, wrapping my arms about him. Soon his breathing evens out and he sleeps in my arms, a dark god for me to hold. I look up to the painted ceiling above us; some Biblical scene about the garden of Eden. I smirk at the irony as I notice the serpent has amethyst eyes. 

Oh yes, my little dark god lead me into temptation, much like that serpent with Eve, but I followed without a second thought, always craving the forbidden fruit he offers me. 

 

Lil_DuOver: Well here it is. The first of several. >< I wrote this at work, scribbling down in my notebook between customers. I'm sure I would have been fired if they ever read this. 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Bwhahaha! -pokes with stick of plot- You will not rest! 

Lil_DuOver: NOOO!!! Not you again! -runs away- 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Teehee. Well thanks for reading. Please leave reviews. It's good to keep her motivated! See you next chapter!


	2. Worship II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Installment of Songs in my Head. Worship II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Lil_DuOver: So this is the second installment of Songs in my head. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Took ya long enough.... 
> 
> Lil_Duover: Hey! I had this one finished for a while. Just wasn't ready to type it up yet. Can't spoil the readers. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: You don't have the greatest of track records here Jr. 
> 
> Lil_DuOver: -pouts- That was the past. Now I think we have taken up enough of their time. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: -sigh- change the subject. So we don't own Gundam Wing or the songs used. Only her imagination is her own, and sometimes we question even that. Please note I am part of that imagination. ^^ So without further time waisted here is the second chapter!

Worship II

 

I trace black letters, names written in Latin along his skin with my lips. He lays on his stomach beside me, dressed only in his black boxers and a cross. A knife in his hands gleamed as he sharpened it. We were in hiding again but that was okay. It meant more time for us, for me. I trace the words again, finding comfort in the names of the dead. I heard him chuckle lightly. 

"What would you do if I said your name was on there?" his voice was light, teasing, but there was a tenseness to his shoulders. 

"I would follow you forever bound with black script to your side." there was silence for a moment and I worried I had offended him, that I was too bold. But I didn't lie to him as he didn't like to me. After a few moment his shoulders tremble before he burst out laughing. The laughter stung a bit but I kept my face neutral. He rolled over with a grin on his lips, his eyes were filled with mischief. 

"If you follow your bound to worship." His voice was husky, filled with need. I swallow hard. 

"I've always worshiped." I whisper back. I feel the knife against my bare chest, the wicked sharp blade causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. 

"I’ll warn you. Anyone whose ever followed me has died." 

"You've killed me a thousand times before." I respond in a whispered tone. I can feel his breath against my lips. The scent of whiskey is upon his breath. 

"Le Petite Morte." he chuckles lightly. 

"The little death, the deathless death." He gins at my words. It is the grin of a wolf who has caught his prey, a prey that was willing to be caught. His lips were warm and dry. When he sought entrance to my mouth, I did not deny him. He tasted of whiskey, clove and a spice that could only be described as himself. Out tongues dueled, thrusting and parrying against one another in a battle of heat and passion. 

I felt his hands in my hair as he pressed closed. His need was evident in the feel of his cock against my thigh. He pressed against me as if trying to absorb himself into my flesh. There was a desperate quality to him, as if the idea that my name upon his flesh would kill me for real. I held him closer, rolling us so he was under me. 

I broke the kiss, nibbled down his chin, kissing and nipping at his jaw. He groaned as I bit at his throat, sucking lightly at the stinging bite. He shivers under my touch as my hands traced along his sides, brushing his nipples lightly and trailing down his sternum over each rib. He had his neck arched back offering me his throat as I caressed his body. 

Slowly I worked my way down, nipping teasingly at his collar bones, suckling at each nipple and kissing down his flat stomach. I dipped my tongue along the edge of his boxers, loving how I could make him squirm. 

"Fuck Tro..." his words were no more than an exhale but it pushed me into action. I stripped off his shorts, freeing his erection before swallowing his impressive cock whole. I moaned around his length, savoring his taste on my tongue. He released a keening cry of pleasure. I could feel his nails biting into scalp as he grabbed my hair. I groan at the rough treatment. Sometimes we look like we took on a squadron of mobile dolls without our Gundams. Something usually ends up broken from these rounds. But I have to remember that the man currently thrusting his dick down my throat has known violence all of his life. On the odd times where we are soft and gentle it is because I'm waking him up, or he has initiated it. I love those times as much as I do our violent rounds. 

I bobbed along his length, swirling my tongue along the underside of his shaft and around the mushroomed head. I used one hand to steady his hips, my other hand massages his balls before sliding lower. I teased at his entrance, smirking around him as he whimpers, trying to draw my finger inside. So eager. I pull my hand away, fumbling around for the tube of lube I had stashed. I found it and quickly applied some to my fingers. I slipped in one, then a second scissoring them slightly. 

"Ah fucks Tro. Need ya now...." I pulled away from his cock, kissing and nibbling at the head as I slide two fingers in and out. He growled at me. I pulled my fingers out and shifted so I could slip out of my own boxers. 

Dark violet eyes narrowed and I watched him lick his lips. I gave a couple strokes to my aching cock before I grabbed the lube. Before I could do anything, he grabbed it from my hand. I watched lust clouded eyes as he poured the cool substance into his hands. He sat up and kissed me, his hands surrounding my cock as he stroked me, coating my member for him. 

His hands were just as calloused, roughened from years of work. His strokes were firm, a little rough and so fucking good. As his hands worked my cock his tongue fucks my mouth. We dual for dominance and I feel him back off, not because I stronger, no, more because he allowed it. I groan as his hands leave me but the loss of contact is brief. I end up leaning over him, one of his legs over my shoulders and the other tight around my hips. 

He swears as I push into him, stretching him more than I had prepared him. He is so tight and I have to take a moment to collect my sanity. The moment is brief however as he begins to squirm under me. Impatient minx. 

"Please Tro. Kill me please." I pull away, only keeping the tip of my cock inside him. He lets loose a small whimper and I feel my control slipping. He wiggles again and I plunge back into him, fast and hard. His scream is a mixture of pleasure and pain as his back arches and he aligns his hips in time with my thrusts. 

I set a brutal rhythm, each thrust hard and fast. I shift slightly so that I strike that bundle of nerves deep inside him with every other thrust. 

"S-s-shit T-t-tro....' his words are a stuttered shout. I know he is close. Leaning over him further I kiss him, capturing his lips in a brutal searing kiss. Our teeth clash and I can taste blood. His or mine I'm not sure, nor do I care. I swallow his moans and cries of pleasure before breaking away from his lips. His amethyst eyes are almost blue they are so dark now. 

He offers me his throat and I know that its now or never. I bite into the junction of his throat and shoulder. My teeth hard against the tender flesh. 

"Ahhh, ahh, S-shit Tr-tro-Trowa!" He arches against me, nails running down my back, leaving angry red lines. I feel his cock twitch as he comes. He becomes impossibly tight. My breathing becomes shallow and my pace erratic. I growl as I falter. I feel my heart stutter and I moan his name against his skin as I fill him with my seed. We sat there for several moments before we separate. I fall back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling yet not seeing. I feel him curl against me and I wrap my arms about him. He nuzzled against me as I rub soothing circles upon his back. It isn't long before he sleeps quietly in my arms as only he can when I help him forget. 

I smile softly to myself as my hand brushes over the newest black ink upon his back. As much as I am his he is mine. I close my eyes as the image of a half mask with a scythe watch over us from his skin. 

 

Lil_DuOver: Eghhhh I'm done. 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Bwhahaha! Took you long enough. 

Lil_DuOver: Not sure why this was so hard to type up... 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Because you’re a procrastinator and you're easily distracted. 

Lil_DuOver: I'm not easily dis- OH LOOK! Shiny squirrel boobies!! ** 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: A cookie to anyone who got the above reference..... 

Lil_DuOver: Also this one is connected to the first one. I know I said they were not all connected, but I had to put the two of them together. ^^


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Installment of Songs in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil_DuOver: So I'm not sure if anyone is really even reading this, but umm, I hope it all is okay. This is chapter three based off the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm. I love the band and they do a lot of songs that inspire me. Also this one has a different feel to it than the others do. I hope it's a good one though. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Shut up! It is a good one. ^^ A note, we don't own Gundam Wing or the characters nor the songs. We only own our own imagination and seeing as I am a figment of that imagination it's quite frightening. Please read and review. 
> 
> Lil_DuOver: … I really need to kill that rabbit. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH! 

Chapter 3 Eyes 

 

You are watching me. I can feel your eyes on me as I enter my bedroom. I know you are watching me. I have known this for months, when I first felt the prickling of my skin, the knowledge that someone was there witnessing every movement, every simple task, every ritual, every caress…. You don’t know I know. I plan on keeping it that way. I love the feel of your eyes on me. I purr as I pull back the drapes that covered the floor to ceiling windows that made up the western wall of my room. I love sunsets. Besides, we met that way, but not in person. No. You don’t know that I know your there. And that works just fine for me. 

The fires of the setting sun light up my room, my stage. I smirk. I’m home early for you tonight. I begin my usual routine, stripping my shoes and socks from my feet and stripping down to my boxers. I slip into the bathroom, leaving the door open and start a shower. I’m quick. I miss your eyes on me. 

I step out of the shower and back into my room, only a small towel about my hips. My footprints are outlined on the carpet, dark spots from the water. I did dry my hair though. It’s too long to leave loose and wet. Besides I am not interested in being tangled in the wet strands. Though if you're good I'll leave it loose and flowing about me. 

I pad about the room, fussing with a few things. Evening is steeling in nicely and I feel so powerful. Your eyes are still there, watching me. God it turns me on. I run my hands along my arm, my back to the window. Goosebumps trailing along behind my fingers and their caresses. I brush my nails along my skin, running my fingertips along my sides and across my chest, a soft gasp slips from my lips. I slink to the wall, leaning against it as I trace my hands across my chest. My eyes are clouded and my cock is hard beneath my towel. I groan as I brush my fingers across my nipples. My eyes slide shut as I run my fingers over them again, plucking the buds till they are hard and rosy. I groan as I tease my chest, shivering slightly. 

 

A faint moan slip from my lips as I scrape my nails down my abs and along my hip bone, loosening the towel dangerously. I love it all. I bring my right hand up and lick my fingertips. My eyes are half lidded as I look out at the world. I feel a smile slide across my face as I slip one finger into my mouth, lavishing the digit with my tongue, moaning lightly as I do so. I trail that finger down my chest, leaving a slight trail from my saliva. I tease along the edge of the towel, purring as it slips looser. It falls free. I shiver against the air my cock standing strong and proud, weeping slightly from the light teasing, and of course your eyes. God your eyes on me. I whimper lightly as I brush the head of my cock gently, knowing that your eyes are following and I’m wishing faintly that I could see you too. 

I fist my cock, shivering at the warm calloused feel of my hand. I wonder what your hands feel like? Are they soft? Are they rough with work? I wonder how you will stroke me. Will it be hard and fast or slow and sure? The wonder keeps me on edge. I groan as I grip the base of my cock, stroking with deft fingers, firmly. I toss my head back and let out a moan. It feels so good. My eyes slide close as I continue to work myself. I force myself to let my cock free of my grasp and sashay over to the bed. I crawl atop it, my hair falls about me like a cloak. I reach into the drawer of my nightstand and pull out a few things. I survey the items picking up each one and looking it over before going for one I feel would be appropriate. Grinning I hold up a black vibrator, shaped beautifully, wide and thick. I lick my lips. I bring it to my lips. I open my mouth and teases the tip of the dildo with my tongue. I smirk as I let on hand dip lower, teasing along my hipbone, the base of my cock, and my balls. I groan as I press one slender finger against my ass, moaning slightly at the pressure. I tease the toy more, ensuring that I take as much as possible in my mouth, showing you how good I am, how much I like to suck cock. 

With a whimper I take my hand away, grabbing the lube and slicking up my fingers. I moan as I press my slick fingers against my puckered hole and relax sliding one finger up to the knuckle. I shiver as I tease myself. I let the toy fall to the side for the time being as I began to stroke my cock. 

“Oh yes….” I hiss as I add a second finger, slowly stretching myself. I arch against my hand, purring at the feel. I rock my hips in time with my fingers and the stroking of my cock. A third finger nearly makes me cum. It’s been a long day and I swear your eyes have been following me throughout it. 

I groan again as I slide my fingers free, whimpering at the loss. I quickly slick up the toy, eyeing it carefully in the light before I sit up on my hands and knees, turned slightly, legs spread. I press the tip of the fake cock to my entrance and moan as I apply pressure. It slips inside me and I shiver, rocking back onto it until its buried deep in my ass. I moan loudly as I pull it out and push it back in slowly. 

I’m breathing hard at this point as I’m assaulted with pleasure. I whimper as I press the switch. I cry out, precum dripping from my cock as it twitches while vibrator springs to live inside me. I arch into it, moaning out incoherent words. Stars burst inside my head as I pull it out and push the itr back in, assaulting my prostate. 

“Ahhhhh! Fuck! YES!” I cry out again as I began to pick up a rhythm. I shift my position, grasping my cock with my free hand as my other continues its assault with the toy in my ass. It is awkward but I balance myself well enough. I’m close so close, but not yet. Not till you do. 

I don’t know how but I know when you cum. I imagine your shout of pleasure, your hot cum filling me. I cry out. Arching as I brush my prostate again. I’m lost. 

“AH! OH FUCK YES YES YES!!!!!” I scream as pleasure rains down upon me and my cum shoots from my cock to cover my stomach and hand. I’m breathing hard as I free the toy from my ass and let it slip from my hand. I groan as I close my eyes. Oh yes, you’re still watching me. Running my fingers though the mess on my chest I bring them to my lips. I open my eyes and look out into the night as I lick the cum from my fingers. I can feel you shiver. You don’t know that I know you watch me every night, but now you might. I smile as I relax into the bed, sleep slipping over me… 

 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: O_o damn. 

Lil_DuOver: Haha... I hope that is okay. I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think with reviews. I thrive off of such things. Thanks always for reading. 

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: -falls over from nose bleed-


	4. Eyes II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth installment of Songs in my Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil_DuOver: So here is chapter 4. It is the POV of the watcher from Eyes. I swear not all the works are connected in this! It just kinda popped into my head. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Please let us know what you think! Also we own nothing but our imagination. 

Eyes II 

 

“Fuck...” I breath the words. My hands are a mess and I can feel my heart beating out of control. You know. I see it in the way you look out towards me, licking the cum from your fingers. I feel my dick twitch in response but I’m spent. I watch you snuggle down and fall asleep, not bothering to clean yourself up. I don’t know if you will regret that decision in the morning. Shifting I grab at the warm damp cloth that I keep on the table beside me. I carefully clean myself up before pulling up my shorts and tucking myself back inside them. I feel guilt assault me and I let a growl slip from my lips. I shouldn’t watch you. I’ve told myself that over and over, but still I do. Guilt turns to frustration as I run my hand through my already unruly hair. My fingers itch to feel your own hair sliding though them. God above you have beautiful hair. An image of you on your knees with your braid wrapped around my fist flashes through my mind and it is only through sheer strength of will that I keep myself from getting fully hard. I turn to my punching bag. I need to get out this frustration. 

 

Morning comes too early. My alarm clock is screaming in my ear and I blindly reach out at slap the stupid device off, silencing the screeching. It’s Saturday. I don’t have to get up, but I will. I groan as I sit up, the blanket slides to pool across my waist. I rub at my eyes sleepily. I know it won’t take long for guilt to settle in as I remember everything I had witnessed last night. Another cold shower is due. I stand and trudge to the shower. Hopefully the cold water will work this morning. 

The air is cool as I jog. It’s early fall and the recent storm as brought a cold depression with it. Still sweat drips down my spine from exertion. I’ve been running for nearly an hour now. It’s working better than the cold shower. Still I can't keep my mind from wandering to you. I don’t see the road before me as my feet continue to follow the path I know by heart. I’m lost to my own fantasies. That is until I crash into something. Only training keeps me from falling over. I turn mid skip to see what the hell I had just run into. I feel my heart stop. A moment later it’s pounding so hard I can barely hear over it. As I meet your eyes I’m frozen. It’s you. 

 

You’re rubbing your hip where you had fallen. You are dressed in jogging clothing and I can’t help it but I let my gaze wander, looking over your figure from head to toe then back to head. You are watching me. I feel my cheeks heat up. I’ve been caught. Still you smile that lazy smile and stand ever so slowly. Your braid swings behind you. 

“Mornin’ sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Your voice is sweet in my ears. I can’t speak. My tongue feels swollen and I try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. I watch as you blink those amethyst eyes slowly. I let my own eyes follow the path of your lashes along your cheeks. Fuck... A slow smirk crosses your lips. 

“That’s an interesting way to say hello.” There is laughter in your voice. I realize then that I had spoken out loud. I feel my cheeks heating up even more. You chuckle and it goes straight to my dick. 

“S-sorry. I was lost in thought. I didn’t see you.” I mumble the words. That sentence is the most I’ve ever spoken to anyone on this trail. I watch you shrug your elegant shoulders. I know what is under that shirt you wear, those shorts. “No problem, I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” I feel a small smile cross my lips in answer to your smirk. You are even more beautiful up close and I force myself to not step closer to you. 

“Soooo ummmm.” Something flickers in your eyes. Recognition perhaps? But how? You’ve never seen my face. Do you know it’s me that watches you? No. You can’t. I blink a few times, confused. You stand up and brush off the dirt before a smirk crosses your lips. Warning bells sound in my head as you step closer to me. My feet are frozen to the ground. I can’t step away. “I’m just gonna’ say it. It’s you isn’t it? I can tell. The weight of your eyes on me now. It’s the same.” The words are whispered, husky. I see the glint in your eyes as I feel all the color leave my face. I can’t say anything. You know. You haven’t pushed me away yet though. Instead you rest your hand over my pounding heart. You lean closer and I can smell you. Gods you are so close. I feel your heat as your lips draw closer to my ear. Your breath tickles along the shell of my ear as you whisper. “Want to see it all up close?” the breath explodes from my lungs. I realize that I had been holding it in. I grab your shoulders, watching as a laugh fills your eyes. I pull you close, smashing our lips together. Never have I been so impulsive. I don’t care though. You wrap your arms around me moaning into the rough kiss. It’s desperate. I pull you flush against me, gripping your hips hard. I know you can feel me. I feel you, your excitement. The kiss is bruising. Both of us are breathing hard when we separate. I rest my forehead against your own, our breaths intermingling. 

“How?” I whisper the words. You smile and kiss me lightly, just a peck. “Your eyes.” is all you say in response. The world goes by in a blur as we race. I’m chasing you, following the tail of your braid, your laughter. I feel the laughter bubble up inside me and I let it out as well. I can’t remember the last time I laughed so freely. You live closer to the park than I do so it’s your place we go. I follow you like a lost puppy to your room. The room I so often watch you in. I don’t pay attention to the details of the room; my focus is on you as you strip off your shirt. I step closer, letting my hands touch and feel. You feel so good beneath my hands. I groan. I want to taste you again. I bring my lips to your throat. You bare it easily for me. I nip, kiss, and suck on the pale skin I find. I taste your sweat, your skin. Gods above I’m addicted immediately. I run my hands along your sides, teasing at the waistband of your shorts. I want to see you up close. I need to see you up close. You pull me into a rough kiss. My scalp stings from where you are pulling my hair. The pain mixes with the pleasure and shoots straight down to my dick. Fuck. You chuckle as we part. 

“Duo.” I blink confused. The word makes no sense to me and I’m utterly confused. You laugh brightly. “My name is Duo.” Ohhh. I feel my cheeks warm again but I smile none the less. “Heero. Why do you want to know?” I watch your eyes darken with lust. I wonder if mine are filled with the same lust. “Just wanted to know who’s name I need to be screaming out.” is your response. You step back and I am filled with loss. My eyes must show it because you are smirking again. “Don’t worry. I just want you to watch for a few minutes.” I cannot deny you that request. You strip slowly for me, removing the last of your clothing. It is just as hot as any other time I’ve watched you. I watch as you grab the lube, slick your fingers, and slide them into your ass. I feel my dick swell to full mast as you lick your lips. “Don’t just watch me....” I think my heart skips a beat. I stand and strip. I just drop my clothes and walk across the room. “Don’t worry. I plan on doing more than just watching this time.”


	5. Lips of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil_DuOver: Sooo this one is a bit dark. Okay, very dark. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Why did you write this again?
> 
> Lil_DuOver: Ummm, because I could? Possibly because I was feeling down? I don't know. I just wrote it. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: ... Okay then. We own nothing but our mind. 

 

Lips of an Angel 

 

Tears slipped down his cheeks, he wasn't sure why he was crying, why he was sitting alone in the dark with his cell phone clutched to his chest, but he needed to hear that familiar voice, feel it working its way through him. He had dialed the numbed before he had even realized what he was doing. A choked sob worked past his lips as he held the phone to his ear, trembling. 

Trowa smiled as he looked up from his book, green eyes moving over the blonde figure as he danced about preparing for bed. 

"Coming to bed soon love?" The blonde asked. Trowa nodded as he marked his book and stood up. His back popped as he stretched. He set aside the book and picked up his tea cup to head into the kitchen. The blonde darted to the bedroom to turn down the covers. Trowa was washing his cup when he heard his phone start to ring. Frowning he dried his hands before walking over and picking it up off the coffee table. He felt pale as he looked at the familiar number on the screen. 

"Everything alright Trowa?" 

"Yeah. I just gotta take this call, I'll be in bed soon Quatre." The blonde nodded and ducked back into the bedroom. With shaking hands he answered the call. 

"Hey...." 

A soft sob escaped his lips. He hadn't dared hope that he would answer, yet there he was, his voice soft along the line. 

"Tro_...." His own voice was choked and he felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks. 

"Duo what's wrong? You've never called me this late before. Are you crying?" Worry flooded the deep baritone voice and he suppressed a laugh. 

"Ah you know me. Needed a breakdown and just now happened to be proper." He laughed bitterly, trying to break off the sob. Unfortunately, Trowa was one of the only persons to ever know when he was faking, hiding. 

"Talk to me." Duo took a shuttering breath, knowing he would never get out of not talking now. 

Trowa frowned as he settled into his chair, holding his phone close to his ear. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he listened to the familiar voice. There was an ache in his chest. 

"You know me Tro, it's nothin'. But it is good to hear you." Duo's voice trembled over the line. Trowa sighed. 

"It's good to hear from you too, but you know we can't be talking. You know it will spark a fight. What about you and your partner? Won't he be furious?" Another shaky breath as Trowa held his own. He had been speaking in hushed tones. Quatra got upset easily when Duo was mentioned at any point in time. 

"It doesn't matter if he is or not. If I want to talk to an old friend I will." Duo muttered. "Besides, I had a dream about you last night." 

Trowa paused, his mind flashing back to the dreams that had been haunting him. Dreams of Duo, dreams of long hair, violet eyes, and hot lips. Trowa suppressed a shudder at the memories. 

"I.... I've dreamed of you as well." He said softly. A pang of guilt sliding through him. He heard a dry depressed chuckle from the other side. 

"That's good I guess. Listen, I'm sorry I called you, I just.... well I miss you." Trowa closed his eyes as pain slipped through him. 

"I've missed you too, but we both decided it was better to go our separate ways. I still miss you and want you Duo but I can't. I love Quatre." Pain and regret filled his heart. 

Duo curled in tighter along himself, clutching his phone to his ear and sighed. Those words were both reassuring and painful. 

"I'm not asking you to take me back." He said softly. Knowing he couldn't take him away from Quatre, the golden boy with no problems, the angel, the gilded prince. No, he couldn't take away Trowa's happiness, his joy. Besides, he deserved much better than the broken street rat that Duo was. He smiled sadly. 

"Why did you call me?" Trowa asked from across the line. Duo sighed. 

"I just missed you that's all, and I wanted to hear your voice." Duo smiled sadly as he looked around the barren room he was huddled in. Trowa sighed again. 

"Trowa? Is everything okay?" A soft voice asked in the background. 

"Yeah just a few minutes love." Duo smiled sadly. He would never have that. "Listen, I don't want to say goodbye but I have to head out." 

"Naw, don't worry about it Tro. I'm sorry for calling you so late." 

"Don't worry about it. Just take care okay?" Duo smiled bitterly. 

"Yeah, same to you too. It was good to hear from you again." There was a pang of sadness in the voice on the line and Duo closed his eyes. Yeah it was good to hear from him. 

"No worries." The line clicked off. Shaking Duo looked down into the phone and the blinking numbers. The conversation took less than five minutes. Five minutes was more than enough. Duo closed his eyes and curled along the rough bunk. He could hear the laughing and joking on the other side of the wall. It really was good to hear his voice. Grimacing he stood up, slipping his phone into his pocket. He slipped a grin on his face and slipped out into the room, flowing into the crowd of ruffians and drugs, letting the hands run along his body and the eyes roam over his form. He would keep those words in his mind as he slowly let his body die.


	6. The Horror of our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a secret... One that keeps me up at night. 
> 
> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH Like, seriously. There is way too much blood and gore in this. >< Like my inner serial killer came out while writing this. I am soooooooo sorry. If you are uncomfortable with any form of well slaughter, please skip this chapter. If you are brave enough to read it please let me know what you think. I really really need to know on this one. It was both the easiest and hardest thing I've had to write to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil’ DuOver: Sooo this was a prompt I was given by Papa Duo. “Have you ever loved someone so much you want to kill them to keep them to yourself?” I fully accepted this. The song I chose is “The Horror of Our Love” By Ludo. I’m gonna’ warn you. There is MAJOR Character Death. Actually, this one is pretty sick, even by my standards. If you have issues with gore, or anything of the such please do not read. If you are a sick bastard like me? Well, enjoy. As a personal note, I am not into what I’ve written here. It was all written for the prompt. 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: You jumped all over this one when Papa mentioned it. 
> 
> Lil’ DuOver: Damn Skippy! 
> 
> Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: So if you are brave enough to read this fic please let us know what you thought of it. 
> 
> Lil' DuOver: Again, big thanks to Mama Heero and Papa Duo. You guys are the best. Thank you for not judging me and my inner serial killer ><

The Horror of our Love 

 

 

I have a secret, one that keeps me up at night. It leaves my heart racing and my blood singing though my veins. I watch you sleep and imagine over and over how to make you mine. On the outside I look innocent. Bright blue eyes and an angelic face. No one knows, no one suspects the darkness I hold in my heart. There has been a string of murders recently. I know you are distraught over them. I can feel the pain that it causes you. I revel in that pain. You mourn for them, and I fight the grin, knowing that I am the one to cause you such emotions. I always leave you a note. Have you figured it out yet? Each time it happens you turn to me. I comfort you. Offer myself to you. I want to make you one with me. 

I’ve hunted you for so long now, I can’t imagine not having you within my sight. Soon you will be mine. I watch you at night, visit you. It’s not easy. You are as skittish as any of us are. You have almost caught me more than once. Sometimes I like to look through your room. I know every secret you hide. I’ve read all your books, felt everything you’ve worn. I want your scent in my nose, your taste on my tongue, your blood in my blood. I need you to be one with me. When you come to me, distraught and needing that physical intimacy I try to become one with you. I want our marrow to blend together, to where there is no me without you, and no you without me. 

Soon. I’ve planned it so well. There is only you and me left. None of the others remain. The betrayal in their faces, it thrilled me, yet at the same time terrified me. You’ve held me when I’ve woken at night, their voices ringing in my ears. I tremble, knowing that they will haunt me. They thought us friends, brothers. I will say it was not an easy feat. They were strong, but none of them knew my plan. They walked into it. As a way of remembering them I took a piece of each. I did love them in a way, but not like I love you. You don’t know, but you also carry a part of them. Their hearts, slowly simmered in a stew. You enjoyed every bite of it as much as I did. 

Every day you worry if you or I will be taken next. They still have no idea whom was responsible for the others. I was very careful. I play the worried partner, always at your side. The police have questioned us multiple times, asking who would want to kill us. I find it funny, not that I show it. We are ex terrorists, former gundam pilots. The list of people who want us dead could stretch from Earth to the furthest colony and back. They don’t suspect us. Even if they did there would be no proof. 

I stalked each of them you know. I was jealous of how close you were to the others. You are mine. I never said you could be so close to anyone else. Still I smiled and played the angel whenever we met up. I had to make sure you stayed mine. You were drifting. Wufei was the first. I contemplated various ways to kill him. Poison would be useless, as well as a physical plan of attack for he was much more skilled in that area than I. No, I had to trap him. 

The official report showed that Preventers Agent Chang Wufei had been tortured, his tongue had been removed. The autopsy found that he had been forced to eat it. The cause of actual death was asphyxiation. Blood was found in his lungs. He had choked to death on that which had helped keep him alive. I found it fitting personally. He was always so proud, so pure. I showed him that he was no mightier than any other common person. I took his heart as stated earlier. I wanted it as a gift for you. He was actually the easiest to kill to be honest. It was much harder for the other two... 

Of all of us pilots, Duo was the only other one I was close too. He was a good friend, always cheerful and smiling. His life was troubled and I really didn’t want the poor boy to suffer more. I was quick about it. A gunshot to the head. He didn’t see it coming. I cut off his braid and burned it before taking his heart as well. I couldn’t stand the shocked expression though. It didn’t seem fitting. I closed his eyes and adjusted his mouth so that he was smiling. I folded his hands over his chest, his precious cross clutched between his fingers. I found he looked like an angel as the blood spread out around him. 

I did not know how to remove Heero. I was jealous of the boy. You spent so much time with him, nursing him back to health, lending him your gundam in Antarctica, fighting at his side while you were undercover in OZ. I had to do something special. The perfect soldier needed a perfect ending. Heero spent so much time being a sacrifice for the colonies, for Earth, for peace. What a better way than to make him the proverbial sacrifice? I had to make a special concoction to knock him out. It took some time but I managed it. Crucifixion was my final choice. The only problem is that it takes a while. I didn’t have time. I remember him glaring at me. He had been working on the murder cases, the ones where each of his comrades were taken. He had suspected that is was one of us that had been committing the crimes. As I looked into his eyes I saw his death. I believe he saw it as well. I couldn’t wait for him to die though the long process that is crucifixion, so I improvised. Much like Christ I pierced him with a spear. I had him similarly stripped down as well. He only winced. He was still alive when I went to take his heart. He only said one word. “Why?” I smiled, my bright cheery smile. “Because he is all mine.” That was all I said before I plunged the knife into his chest. I held his heart in my hands for some time afterwards. My pulse was racing. Soon, you will be all mine. 

“Ahh, Trowa! Yes!” you are filling me just right. Each thrust has me seeing stars. You hold me in your lap, thrusting up as I'm working down. You hand grips my cock just right. Fuck... I stutter in my movements, my nails bite into your flesh and with a cry I come. As I’m floating, I feel you fill me. You are inside me. I want you to be closer. So much closer. I want you part of me. You fall back and I land on your chest. Instinctively I clench around you, holding you in me. Your hands are running along my back, your heart pounding beneath my ear. My mouth waters. Tonight. Yes tonight. 

“Do you trust me?” you watch me with those beautiful eyes. You nod. I lift your hands above your head, quickly binding you to the headboard. I see amusement as well as lust flicker in your eyes. I can feel you hardening inside me again. I moan and rock back slightly. You are so perfect, the way you fill me, your lips, your eyes, your kiss. I kiss you and it is rough. I bite your lip, hard enough to draw blood. You growl, eyes going dark. This is not the first time I have done such a thing. I lap at the blood from the wound. Oh Allah... I sit up and run my hands along your chest, mapping out each muscle, each scar, memorizing the feel of your skin. My nails bite into your skin as I ride you. I want you to bleed more, but I must be careful. Everything must be done carefully. I keep my touch light, slowly working us towards completion. You come with a groan, watching me jerk off. You lie relaxed beneath me. I kiss your chest, right over your heart. I taste your skin with my tongue. “I love you. More than anything.” You give me a strange look. 

“I would do anything to keep you with me. I want to be everything to you, for you to be everything to me.” I sit up. Something flickers behind your eyes. I place my hands on your cheeks. “Please, do not look at me like that. Everything I do is for you. I will make sure you can never leave me. You will be part of me. We can never be separate this way.” I can’t keep the excitement from my voice. I can feel you start to tense. I won’t allow it. I’m very good at distracting you. I kiss you and you melt into that kiss. We start fucking again. Slow and steady. I keep the pace almost too slow for either of us. I work us both up, climbing towards the edge. When we come, we come together. I bite your throat, hard. Blood wells beneath my teeth, filling my mouth. Your cry echoes though the room as you thrust hard up into me. I lap at the blood, letting it fill my mouth. More. I want more. Your eyes are hazy, your chest heaving. You don’t see the knife. I want you to stay beautiful like this. I sit up and you look up at me, a lazy smile on your face. You’ve only ever shown that look to me. 

“I love you.” I say the words softly. “Love you too.” you whisper back. You don’t realize it, not until it is too late at least. Your eyes are wide as you look down at the knife that I’ve plunged into your chest. You try to speak but instead blood foams at your lips. I lean close, biting at your flesh harder than ever. “I love you with everything that I am. I want to consume you. All of you so that you can never leave me.” I bite at your throat again, pulling. You try to struggle but blood is filling your lungs. You cry out with a coughing pained bloody noise as your flesh yields to my teeth. I moan as your hot blood drips down my throat. You taste as good as I imagined. Your flesh is sweet on my tongue. There is something more that I want though. I know I don’t have much time. 

Contrary to popular belief, ribs are very hard to open. I have had practice though. There was a reason Wufei had a close coffin funeral. I will admit I made a mess. All that practice though has let to this moment. I’m careful as I work. Your ribs part under my hands. I see your heart, struggling, pumping your blood out of your body instead of through. I reach out, my hands cradle the struggling organ. I shiver as lust races through me. Your last moments will bd mine. I will be the last thing you see, you feel, you love. I lean down and kiss you gently, the foaming blood at your lips making a mess of my face. I know I’m already a mess, covered with cum and your blood, so I see no harm in having more over me. 

Your heart stutters in my hands. Once... Twice... It twitches, unable to even make a full last stand before quivering in my hands and falling still. Your eyes are wide and I watch the light slowly drain from them. I feel a rush of euphoria like nothing I have ever felt before. I feel your soul, your spirit, your being filling me. You are with me, always mine. Your blood is cooling on my skin. I pick up the knife from where I’ve rested it. With the skilled hands of a surgeon I remove your heart. I finely let you slip from my body as I stand up. I have work to do. I take your heart with me to the bathroom where I have a special jar just for it. I carefully place the organ inside, watching it settled into the embalming liquid. I pet the glass gently, smearing your blood along it. Your heart will always be with me. I make my way back to the bedroom and look at the art I have created with you. My stomach growls reminding me that I’m hungry. Hmnnn. I wonder, what should I eat first?


End file.
